


Gonna Get A Little Weird

by JezebelTheWicked



Series: The AU That Makes No Sense [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Maybe a crack fic??, Swearing, idk what this is, ish, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JezebelTheWicked/pseuds/JezebelTheWicked
Summary: “Clarke? What is it?” Clarke’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she blurts:“What year is it?”“2019,” they all answer at once, looking at each other in concern. Clarke looks like she’s about to faint, and Lexa doesn’t look too much better after hearing their response.“Impossible,” Lexa gasps. “How…”“What is it?” Logan asks.“We’ve...we’ve gone back in time,” Clarke says, then lets out a hysterical laugh. Then promptly passes the fuck out.





	Gonna Get A Little Weird

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say- I have no idea. I like Clexa and Sanders Sides, so I present to you, the crossover that makes no sense! I was spit balling with my gf and this is what I produced. Also I'm fairly certain I fudged up some things from The 100 so sorry about that! I'm so sorry if you hate it. Enjoy!

Virgil is understandably wary of the newcomers.

Two women, one who is dressed as if she's ready for a battle, and carrying a  _ sword _ , and wearing honest-to-god black  _ war paint, _ just freaking pop into their living room from literal mid air.

They're all confused. And yelling. The one wielding the sword points the tip at Patton's throat when he tries to get too close. The blonde girl cocks her gun and aims it at Roman's head when he tries to step in front of Patton.

“Please. Put down your weapons and let us discuss this rationally.” Logan's voice may sound calm, but he's pale as a sheet and his hands are trembling. The blonde girl searches their faces with intelligent blue eyes and something in her face softens. She murmurs something to the brunette with the sword and touches her arm. The brunette says something unfamiliar and sharp- in a language none of them know- and shakes her head.

“Lex,  _ please, _ ” the blonde begs. “Look at them. They're...scared.” And hell yeah Virgil's scared, he's trying so hard not to go into a panic attack. The blonde slowly lowers her gun, but she doesn’t put it away. The brunette- Lex- slowly lowers her sword but the fierce glare on her face stays.

“Thank you,” Virgil rasps out and Logan looks at him, his face drawn with concern but Virgil shakes his head. He’s fine. For now. Lex looks at him, her green eyes narrowed with suspicion. Virgil meets her gaze steadily despite himself and a glimmer of something- admiration?- shows in her eyes.

“Who are you?” The blonde speaks after a long moment of silence.

Roman scoffs, crossing his arms.  _ “Who are you?”  _ he parrots and Lex turns her glare on him.

“Watch yourself,” she snarls, leaning forward. The blonde touches her arm again in warning.

“I am Logan,” Logan interrupts before this can get ugly again. “These are my partners Virgil, Patton and Roman. This is our apartment.” He points at each of them respectively and Patton gives a tiny wave, Virgil gives his two-fingered salute, and Roman nods quickly. The two girls look at each other in confusion.  _ Apartment? _   Lex mouths at the blonde who shrugs.

“Now. Who are you?” Roman asks again, voice hard.

Lex draws herself up to her full height and says,  _ “Ai laik Heda Leksa kom Trikru.”   _ Virgil and Patton immediately look at Roman and Logan, hoping one of them could translate, but they look just as confused.

The blonde notices this and translates, “She’s Commander Lexa of the Tree People. And I’m Clarke Griffin. We’re from Polis. What land is this?”

“...Florida,” Patton says, looking utterly lost. “Where’s Polis?”

Lexa- does Virgil call her Lexa or Commander Lexa or  _ Heda Leksa? _ \- is about to respond when she notices Clarke glancing at Virgil’s forgotten cell phone on the couch. “May I see that?” she asks, nodding towards it and he nods. Roman shoots him a look that says,  _ What the hell, Virge? _ and he just shrugs. He helps Clarke unlock it and watches her study it, running her fingers along the touch screen. Something on the screen makes her freeze and she drops the phone.

Lexa- yeah, he’s gonna go with Lexa for now, the others are a mouthful- rushes over to her side, saying, “Clarke? What is it?” Clarke’s mouth opens and closes a few times before she blurts:

_ “What year is it?” _

“2019,” they all answer at once, looking at each other in concern. Clarke looks like she’s about to faint, and Lexa doesn’t look too much better after hearing their response.

“Impossible,” Lexa gasps. “How…”

“What is it?” Logan asks.

“We’ve...we’ve gone back in time,” Clarke says, then lets out a hysterical laugh. Then promptly passes the fuck out.

 

***

 

Lexa doesn’t let anyone help as she moves Clarke to the couch. She sits by her, stroking her hair and murmuring things in that unfamiliar language of hers.

“Do people speak that language in your...era?” Logan asks. He looks incredibly intrigued, though to be fair they all do.

“No, not all. Just the people from where I am from,” Lexa responds.

“Polis, right?” Virgil says, remembering.

Lexa shoots at him with an unfathomable look. “Right. It’s our capital city. It’s where I live and where Clarke was visiting.”

“Wow,” Patton breathes. He sits on the floor, directly across from Lexa and looks at her with interest. “What’s it like? And you called yourself a commander, are you royalty? And what  _ is _ that language you were speaking? And-”

“-Patton,” Roman interrupts. “One question at a time, love.” Patton nods, looking sheepish and Virgil sees a ghost of a smile flicker over Lexa’s face.

“Polis is a very beautiful city. There are many markets and shops. It’s busy, but I love it.” And yeah, Virgil can plainly see the love and pride Lexa has for her home. “Also, I am not royal. I do know a few, however. The spirit of the past Commanders chose me to be  _ Heda _ . The language I am speaking is called  _ Trigedasleng. _ ” She arches an eyebrow at the four of them. “Any other questions?”

“Loads,” Virgil and Logan murmur simultaneously. Lexa snorts unexpectedly.

“We have questions too,” a husky voice interrupts. Clarke. Patton brightens and stands up, announcing that he’s going to get snacks and drinks for everyone. Typical Patton, these people just tried to kill him for god’s sake and now here he is offering them food.

“I don’t understand,” Clarke says, staring wide-eyed at everything. “Time travel is not possible from where we are from. Is it here?”

“No, the technology for it is still very flawed,” Logan answers. Clarke nods like she expected that answer.

“Yeah, it was a thing I read about in books and watched on the Ark. It was all fictional.”

Logan raises an eyebrow. “The Ark?”

“Where I grew up. Oh wow.” Clarke smiles a little to herself and looks at Lexa. “There’s going to be a lot to explain isn’t there?”

There is, but they somehow manage to. Clarke talks about life on the Ark, the gigantic spaceship in space that she and many others lived in after the world ended from nuclear bombs set off by an evil AI who was trying to cleanse the world. She and 100 prisoners were sent to the Earth to see if it was survivable. Once they realized it was, they lived by their rules until they realized that they were not alone. The Grounders- Lexa and her people had survived the attacks due to their special blood and were not too happy to find out that someone was invading their land. There were lots of back and forth attacks between the Grounders and the  _ Skaikru _ as they were referred to, until a new threat presented itself: Mount Weather.

“They had holed themselves inside a massive airtight bunker during the war, and had managed to survive the attacks. They were trying to find out a way to be able to go outside, and they were using Grounder blood to try and do it. Well, until we came that is. The president of Mount Weather wanted to use our bone marrow, and they were prepared to do it by any means necessary.” Clarke shudders and Lexa wraps an arm around her. “I managed to escape with a few others and we formulated a plan of attack with the Commander- Lexa. We realized we had to put aside our differences and work together if we wanted to get our people out and defeat the Mountain. It almost worked- it  _ did _ work- except-”

“What?” Patton asks softly. He looks like he wants to reach out and touch Clarke, but he doesn't dare to with Lexa so close.

Clarke looks pained. She looks at Lexa and Virgil's spent enough time with his boyfriends to know that they're speaking without words. Both of their eyes are full of pain and regret and sorrow.

Clarke takes a deep breath and reaches for one of the glasses of water on the coffee table. She takes a careful sip and sets her glass down. Her whole frame is shaking slightly. “Nothing,” she says abruptly, shaking her head. “We managed to take down the Mountain. There was peace finally.”

Virgil exchanges a quick look with his boyfriends. They all know they're lying. Big time. But it's not their place to ask. Clarke and Lexa are strangers and whatever they tell them they have to accept. They won't pry.

“How do we know you are not telling us a falsehood?” Logan asks, pushing his glasses up on his face.

Lexa bares her teeth slightly at him, and Virgil has to admire him because he barely flinches. “Why would we do that?”

“To ‘save face,’” Logan replies, using air quotes.

“We're not lying,” Clarke snaps and despite the heat in her voice, there's desperation in her eyes. Logan must see it too because he nods and drops the subject.

Roman speaks up. “But why would you be sent  _ here _ ? And  _ how? _ ” Virgil nearly jumps ten feet into the air. Roman is the furthest away from Clarke and Lexa, across the room from the rest of them. He stands with his arms folded and a scowl on his face.

Lexa frowns and shrugs and Clarke throws up her hands in frustration. Everyone else looks as helpless as they do.

“I guess we'll have to try and figure it out,” Virgil mumbles and everyone nods in agreement.

 

***

 

Despite their original hostility, Clarke and Lexa are actually very...nice. And polite.

They both apologize for trying to attack them. “We had no idea if you were trying to hurt us,” Lexa explains. Patton smiles and says all is forgiven. Virgil and Logan nod in understanding. Roman nods cautiously, but explains that if they ever dare to draw a weapon on any of them again, he won't hesitate to have them arrested. Virgil glances at Logan and Patton and knows that they're thinking the same thing, despite their understanding.

He is as well.

Patton makes dinner for all them, and Virgil has to admit it's interesting to see them taste and react to his cooking. But by the amount of praise that falls from their mouths as they frantically shove in food (“Whoa, be careful there, kiddos!”) he has to figure they like it. Logan asks Clarke seemingly endless questions about space and the Ark and Roman begrudgingly asks Lexa about her sword. They don't talk about anything too heavy and Virgil counts it as a win when he's able to get a smile out of the pair.

However, he tries not to panic as Logan and Roman drag out the air mattress into the living room. They had all consulted with each other, and agreed that staying close would be the best bet for now. Considering that the two have no money and nothing on them besides their clothes and weapons, there's not much they can do. That doesn't mean he necessarily has to like it. Because yeah, Virgil thinks they're cool and badass but they tried to  _ attack _ them, and sorry if he's not thrilled that now they're all gonna be sleeping under the same roof.

Needless to say  _ none _ of them get much sleep that night. Roman and Patton manage to sleep in 15 minute intervals. Virgil can hear the two murmuring to each other, though he's too far away to make out actual words. Instead he rolls over and sighs. Logan, who's just as awake as he is, touches his face gently.

“Today was very...emotionally trying,” he observes. “Are you feeling alright?”

“Kinda. It makes me nervous that they're here. But I'll live.”

Logan kisses his cheek. “You're so brave, my love. And strong. Stronger and braver than any of us.”

Virgil blushes and is glad that Logan can't see it. “Except for Roman.”

“I do not mean physical strength. That is important as well, but mental strength is very much needed.” Virgil shrugs helplessly and luckily Logan drops it. Patton startles awake and looks at the door which remains firmly locked. Virgil kisses Patton's cheek and tries to urge him to go back to sleep.

It's a long night.

In the morning, Virgil trudges into the kitchen. The other three are sleeping, though he doesn't know for how much longer. He puts on a pot of coffee as quietly as he can and glances into the living room. Clarke is awake and she watches him curiously. Lexa is next to her, asleep.

“Morning,” he says quietly. Clarke nods back in greeting and gets up. Lexa murmurs something in her sleep and tries to hold her tighter. Clarke strokes her curly dark hair for a minute before joining Virgil at the breakfast nook.

“Um, did you sleep okay?” Virgil asks. Clarke chuckles.

“Did you?” she counters. Her eyes linger on the dark circles under Virgil's eyes.

“Nah,” he answers honestly. “But that's what coffee's for, I guess.” He rises to go pour himself a cup and asks Clarke if she wants any. She shrugs and nods. He gives her a cup using one of Patton's cat mugs. “Cream and sugar?”

Clarke looks at the hot beverage. She looks confused.  _ Oh.  _ It clicks for Virgil that they may not have coffee in the apocalypse. How depressing.

“How do you drink it?” she sounds nervous almost. Like she’ll sound stupid. Virgil wants to reassure her.

“Oh, um, I just drink it black- plain, I don't put anything in it,” he explains. “It might be too bitter for you though, so you can put stuff in it to make it more sweet. Here, try it plain first.” Clarke takes a tentative sip of the drink and immediately makes a face. Virgil quietly laughs and gets out some cream and sugar and puts it on the table. “Put in as much as you need until it tastes better.”

While Clarke is spooning in sugar- heaping spoonfuls- Virgil asks, “No coffee in the apocalypse?”

“We had to ration it. It was very rare and expensive to get on the Ark. So my family and I went without. I never had it so it wasn't a loss or anything. We grew some coffee beans when we got to the ground but again, never cared for it.”

He nods and takes a sip out of his mug. “You're totally missing out. Just saying.”

Clarke laughs. It sounds raspy, sort of unused, like she doesn’t do it often enough. She takes a sip of her coffee and nods a little. “Maybe I was,” she muses.

They sit in silence for a while. “It’s hard to trust you,” Virgil admits quietly. Clarke nods in agreement.

“I understand that. It’s the same for us, even though you seem harmless. We really didn’t want to hurt you- we just-.” As she fumbles for words, Virgil raises his hand slightly.

“It- it’s okay,” he reassures. Clarke relaxes her shoulders slightly. “I mean you didn’t know. We could have been killers for all you know.”

Another short silence. Then Clarke carefully asks Virgil for a piece of paper and a pencil. He hands her the materials, slightly confused, and Clarke goes back to where Lexa is sleeping, dead to the world. She studies her relaxed face for a second before starting to draw. Virgil watches her in silence before turning back to his coffee. It’s...peaceful.

The peaceful facade shatters. Someone screams his name, high and panicked.  _ “Virgil!” _ It’s Patton. Three sets of footsteps are thundering down the stairs and into the kitchen. Lexa sits up from her spot on the air mattress, panting, her face drawn into a murderous glare. Clarke tells her it’s okay, that she’s safe, that they both are, as Virgil does the same.

“Guys I’m okay!” he yells as Roman, the first to reach him, pulls him into a hug and glares at Clarke and Lexa. “I’m okay,” he says, softer, as he catches the looks of pure panic and fear on Logan and Patton’s faces.

“We were scared,” Patton says. “We just thought-” he stops, and looks around the kitchen, at his and Clarke’s coffee mugs, at Clarke still sitting by Lexa’s side, pencil and paper in hand. His face relaxes and he even smiles a bit. “Oh.”

Virgil can’t stop the grin from spreading on his face as he looks at Roman and Logan’s shocked face. They look so completely floored that he can’t help himself when he starts to laugh. Clarke follows soon after, giggling even harder when she sees Lexa’s astonished face. Literal tears are rolling down his face as Patton laughs softly. Roman huffs out an amused sigh and even Logan’s lips curl up ever so slightly. The hard look on Lexa’s face fades and she smiles.

“Okay,” Clarke says when everyone manages to calm down. “This will never work if we don’t learn to trust each other.” Everyone nods in agreement. “That might be hard, considering everything, but we should try.”

“I’m in! I love making new friends!” Patton says enthusiastically. He walks over to the stove and turns it on before turning to the others. “I think a great bonding exercise would be if we all made breakfast together!” Virgil, Roman, and Logan all go to start cooking. Lexa turns to Clarke, her face wrinkled in confusion, but there’s a soft smile on her lips. She quickly kisses Clarke before grabbing her hand and going to help the others.

 

***

 

That was a few weeks ago. They’ve fallen into a comfortable routine, more or less. Virgil and the others teach Clarke and Lexa about “modern” life, and Clarke and Lexa tell them more about their people, about the future, or rather what’s left of it. Of course, they’re all still doing research on the probability of time travel and alternate universes, but there is very little to go on. 

In between their research, they all start to bond extremely well. Virgil watches as Logan and Clarke watch science videos and Ted Talks on YouTube. They read medical journals online together and talk about things Virgil can’t even begin to understand. Clarke will spend hours describing what space looks like to Logan. And Logan looks perfectly content to sit there and let her talk. She’s drawn pictures of what she describes to him and Virgil sees a steadily growing pile of her drawings appear on his desk.

Whereas Logan and Clarke talk a lot, and share ideas and theories about things to each other, Lexa and Logan sit in silence. It’s not uncomfortable, rather they both seem to admire each other’s stoicism and maturity in silence. Virgil can’t help but roll his eyes and smile when he sees the two of them sitting a comfortable distance away from each other on the couch. He’ll occasionally ask her questions about Grounder culture, and she teaches him some phrases in Trigedasleng however.

Clarke, Lexa, and Patton all bake together. None of them mind when they get flour in their hair and on their clothes. Patton was extremely concerned when he found out that Clarke and Lexa had never baked before. He was determined to change that, and the three of them often spend afternoons making treats for the others.

Roman and Lexa train together. They get up at ungodly hours in the morning to go running, and they work out together in their apartment gym in the basement. There seems to be a friendly competition between the two about who can run the longest, who can lift the most. They also sword fight (with fake swords, of course), and as long as there’s no bloodshed, Virgil is happy. Roman and Clarke draw and paint together and he even gives her a haircut. Clarke laughs at how incredibly extra and dramatic Roman is.

Virgil works up the courage to ask Clarke to teach him how to properly draw. The blonde brightens at the opportunity and they sit side by side with sketchbooks in their laps. Clarke gently gives him tips on how to improve on things and never seems to grow tired of his questions. It’s nice, having Clarke teaching him drawing and never acting like a know-it-all.

Him and Lexa don’t interact much. Not that they’re antagonistic towards each other, they just don’t seem to have anything to bond over.

Until today.

Virgil is walking by the bathroom when he notices that the bathroom door is cracked open and Lexa is in there, squinting at the mirror. She’s putting something on her face. Her black war paint, he realizes. Lexa sees him and the mirror and turns around to face him. Her face is emotionless.

“I’m sorry, do you need me to leave?” she asks politely.

“N-no, you’re good,” he stammers. He clears his throat as Lexa nods and turns back to the mirror. Before he can chicken out, he blurts, “Why do you wear that?”

“The paint?”

“Yeah…”

“I like it here,” Lexa admits. “It is very...peaceful. I do not have to be  _ Heda _ here. But, I miss my people, and this makes me feel closer to them.”

“I’m sorry you miss them,” Virgil murmurs. He creeps closer to the bathroom door and looks at Lexa. She looks at him before gesturing for him to come inside.

“Join me,” she invites, and Virgil sits on the closed lid of the toilet. “It’s okay,” she says in response to his earlier apology. “I think they will be okay.”

“You guys seem so...badass,” Virgil says and Lexa laughs a little. “I think they’ll be okay too.”

Lexa smiles and finishes applying the war paint to her face. She turns to Virgil, her hip cocked out to the side and a smirk on her face. Maybe Roman was rubbing off on her more than they thought. How do I look?”

Virgil laughs. “Super cool,” he says and the brunette looks pleased. “Um...c-can you put some on me? If it’s okay, if you want to…”

Lexa is grabbing her jar of war paint and tilting his face up before he can finish. There’s something soothing about Lexa’s fingertips on his face and he relaxes a little. He wants to open up to her suddenly.

“I try...so hard to be brave for them. To be strong,” he whispers.

“Your lovers,” Lexa murmurs. It’s not a question but he nods anyway.

“Yeah. And they tell me all the time I don’t have to be. That I’m enough. But I feel like if I’m not constantly making sure they’re okay and safe…”

Lexa smiles grimly. “We share the same burdens, Virgil. I always feel as if I have to make sure that my people’s needs are taken care of. Even if there are others who will do that for me.”

Virgil sits quietly for a moment. He rolls his eyes up to the ceiling to stop the tears from falling. “How do we know that we’re enough?” he asks.

Lexa considers him. “Trust ourselves and our lovers to come to us when they need help. We cannot read minds- we have to hope that they will feel safe and comfortable with coming to us.”

“What if they don’t?

“We remind them how much we love them and how they can trust. And we wait.” Lexa pulls away from him and gently grabs his hoodie sleeve to pull him up. She turns him to face the mirror and he gasps slightly.

Thick, black war paint surrounds his eyes and fans out away from the corners. It doesn’t look like Lexa’s; it looks like wings fanning out from his face. It’s so uniquely...his.

Virgil turns to Lexa, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. “Thank you.”

Without saying a word, Lexa leans forward and grabs his forearm. Virgil is oddly compelled to do the same and he does. The two stand there clasping each other’s forearms in silence until Lexa whispers,  _ “Gona.” _

“What does that mean?” he asks in confusion.

_ “Warrior,” _ Lexa says warmly.

Virgil freezes. He drops Lexa’s arm and turns away from her. “I’m not a warrior,” he mutters bitterly. “You must mean Roman.”

Lexa is unfazed. “Roman is a warrior in his own right, yes. But so are you, Virgil. You fight for your happiness and the happiness of those around you. You do not rest until you know that everyone is satisfied and safe. You would willingly sacrifice yourself for everyone else. That is a warrior.”

Virgil considers her words. He knows there’s truth to them. Her words sound like what Logan said all those weeks ago, when he was fighting to stay awake so that he could protect his boyfriends at the first sign of danger.   _ “Mental strength is very much needed.” _ He sighs and turns back to face Lexa.

“Maybe you’re right,” he concedes, and Lexa smiles just a little.

They eventually leave the bathroom, and go to the living room where Clarke and Logan are murmuring to each other. There’s a giant medical textbook in Logan’s lap and Clarke taps on a page. Roman and Patton are curled up on the sofa, watching Mulan and cuddling. Lexa clears her throat and everyone snaps to attention. Well, that’s _ impressive _ , Virgil is definitely gonna have to get Lexa to teach him that. Patton squeals when he spots Virgil and Roman gasps in excitement. Logan grins and Clarke just gives him a knowing wink. As his boyfriends approach him to fawn over his new look, Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke’s waist and holds her.

Later, when they’re all sitting down to a Disney movie (Roman and Patton are  _ determined _ to show Clarke and Lexa all of them), Patton gently taps Virgil on the arm.

“Hm?” he mumbles. He’d been dozing off.

“We know how much you worry about us. And how much you care. And how hard you try. And we  _ see _ that, Virge. You’re incredible. Don’t forget that, my love.” Virgil grins and kisses Patton before turning his attention back to the TV.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do want to write more about this weird little series so let me know if you'd like to see it! Follow twitter for fic updates (@smyleyboi), and follow my tumblr to hear me scream about clexa/sanders sides/fandom things (@poisonous-lives).


End file.
